royal_fate_rise_to_divinityfandomcom-20200214-history
DéMonidate Kyuzera
Bio DéMonidate "Trinity Moon" Kyuzera (Onmyõ/陰陽/yin-yang) the embodiment of peace and hatred(yin and yang) was born a werepyre,son of Lunalesca and Daegon born in the Ketsueki Tasogare/ 血液たそがれ (Blood Twilight) realm on his third birthday he bared witness to a hecktic battle to the death between Daegon and Alpha unknown to him his godfather Kelin Kyuzera killed his fostered father and mother who where really spies created by kotosana (whos task was to kill DéMonidate on his third day of birth) and cast him to hell. After leaving hell he began a rise to power no other being could imagine and later became the ultimate Crusynik Lycanine and Dragon as well, he ended up pairing up wit his nemesis Keimon Kyuzera and ended up being known around the kamiverse as the "Ultimate Tag Team" and later reuniting with his god father and later Kami-Sama Kelin Kyuzera and went under his wing ,by Kelin he was deemed an overzealous knucklehead, he'd later fight and defeat Alpha Moon Kyuzera and establish himself a "new title" Introduction into the Series DéMonidate makes his true appearance in the series fearlessly roaming through hell Unknown to to his knowledge Lord Kyuzera watched over him to test him as a god until he came across Beta Moon"The Red Fang" Kyuzera who was the strongest warrior in hell after battling with Beta, DéMonidate became Beta's pupil after being the first and only basic immortal to leave a scar on his face(on his left cheek) and push him to transform. On his 9th birthday DéMonidate became stronger, faster and more brutal than he ever have been. He's now elevated to true immortal status but his power equaled any ultimotal Beta revealed to DéMonidate that he's grown in age but not in body size and hell restricted him from aging, and also that his training is done by saying "you've learned all i have to teach you my friend, now go destiny awaits you" off goes DéMonidate as his master instructed, as he's roaming through hell a familiar figure stands in his path revealed to be Devile, leader of hells fiercest warriors Hells Rejectz and Satan's loyal right hand demon Knight, DéMonidate without hesitation engulfed Devile in battle, tradeing hand to hand blows and kicks back and forth Devile then transformed to his black hell chaos form and goes to attack DéMonidate with his final attack Chaos Hell Buster and while the attack is in form DéMonidate's claws surges crecent red and slices Devile in half with this unknown technique later revealed as the Red Moon Piercer, upon victory he acquired one thousand mortal souls along with his hundredth immortal soul this broke his limitations to his premature body as became a greater god. Just after De'monidate absorbed Devile's tainted soul it was converted into his newest weapon Akumatsuno(Devil Horn) Scythe and attached to his left arm and his soul with the addition of the Chain of Devil's Tears(Akuma no namida no rensa). DéMonidate then heard a voice and saw an devilish eye in the distance and raced toward it. Hundreds of demons stood in his way but he easily disposed of these immortal demons with his newly acquired scythe. As he entered the final realm of hell he assisted unfamiliars in slaying the hundreds of the Satan's children by ripping them to god shreds, using Red Moon Piercer. Having finally arriving to the scene to confront hell's king he bared witness to Licifist(Satan) falling to a greater devil, Démonidate disrespectfully glares in the devil's eye and and demands to know who the hell he is. While DéMonidate still shouts at the devil a tiger like brute mushes him into the ground with murderous intentions the devil repels the tiger devil off of DéMonidate the devil tiger who soon introduces himself as Keimon Kyuzera and gets in DéMonidate's face, yet he shows no fear and turns his back on Keimon to confront the mysterious being who reveals himself the new ultimate devil God named Daisuke Kyuzera, but warns to never adress him as "Mugen" his forbidden name and later opens hell's gate and freed Royal Fate from hells restrictions. God had increased hells restrictions to ensure the devil does not escape eternal exhile. With his absolute power Daisuke had done the impossible and overruled god's restriction seal of hell. While walking out of hell DéMonidate felt hisself grow in power and height and notices a red moon(a symbol of his birthday) and revealed that he is now 19 years of age. After meeting fellow Royal Fate members he traveled off on his own and dwells apon five angel gods "heavens keepers" and starts trouble with these mighty angel warriors he easily disposes of four of them one of them is left standing he introduces himself as Anguleon, the leader of heavens keepers he kills one of his comrades who was left alive and absorbs the other three to transform to his triple halo form Personality DéMonidate has a complicated personality he hates alot and loves less and very hard to get along with, hes defiant by orders from his royal fate comrades and doesn't communicate well with them at all and kinda known to hold a grudge, he fears absolutely nothing and nobody. When angered DéMonidate turns into a complete uncontrolled savage(later he has control over the savagery). DéMonidate is also shown to have a cocky attitude especially when he knows he gonna win and he believes that the only way he loses is if he dies taught to him by Beta Moon, his master.DéMonidate later also shows a soft loving side when it comes to his mother Lunalesca, and his sister Luna; (messing with them when he's around signs your death warrant so watch it) but through it all he's as calm as calm can be and at times he's shown in his moon above his home realm playing a Spanish guitar he crafted out of blood kami crystals, and only seen once through out the series DéMonidate sheaded tears of sadness over the brutal wrongful death of his mother. After establishing pre-maturity DéMonidate grows closer to some around him like Daegon, Quetzlare, Dragoun, Fate, Daisuke, Kikiaru, Takashi, and lastly Keimon thus forming an unstoppable team. DéMonidate as he matures becomes more wise loyal(to his kami-sama Kelin building the same bond kelin and daegon had) and more leading as he goes on in training and battle Appearance DéMonidate when he first seen in hell he's sporting black torn rags and crimson chains around his wrist and ankles short-cut hair(to his neck). when released from hell his height grows as does his muscle mass, Kikiaru gives him pants and some boots along with armor which he sports for 2.5 seconds via him ripping the bottom part of his pants turning them into shorts and tears the armor off of his torso and uses blood control to customize his clothes after-which he now wears shorts with a long belt with a crucifix at the end and a werewolf symbol on the left side and a vampire symbol on the right side of his shorts Transformations Red Moon Rage White Moon Rage Silver Moon Rage Black Moon Rage Kami-Twilight Wrath Black Chaos form White Harmony form Final form of Chaotic Harmony(yin yang form) Forbidden form of Perfect Imperfection Abilities Crusinic Body Lycanine Body Dragon Body Draco-Cruicinine Body Blood Cloak Twilight Cloak Onmyo Cloak Blood Affinity Blood Control Twilight Control Lycanine Focus elevated and amplified form of lycan focus. this form of it works on elites(depending on power level), when the user closes his/her eyes there keen senses are elevated beyond any limit and even the fastest movement can become slow as a humortal Chaos Energy(control of destruction) Harmony Energy(control of peace) Energy of Imperfection Onmyõ Energy Ponsédado Ponséshijo Chaos Dimension not a eye technique nor illusion once DéMonidate activates Raikami god spirit Clones and Chaos Pursuit the god spirits create a inescapable vortex around the foe once activated the foe cannot warp or teleport away they are powered down and restricted by "eclipse purification" and is at DéMonidate's will and mercy. In this realm your kami-energy is drained and DéMonidate can chose to absorb your soul, destroy you comletely, or spare you(knocking you out) Wolf Fang Ripper DéMonidate spins at a ferocious speed and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The force of this attack is strong enough tear through the thickest skin, bone, shield, or barrier DéMonidate can create clones or summon wolves thus creating a barrage of this technique Lycan Fang Gasher a elevated form of "Wolf Fang Ripper" DéMonidate spins in a violent assault against the enemy. The ultra-violent rotation creates a vacuum vortex in its surroundings, that tears the enemy apart even without touching them directly. The excessively high speed makes this devastatingly huge vortex very hard to evade. if dodged DéMonidate will jump out of this technique and start up another one at a quicker speed Lycanine Fang Devour the final most devestatingly powerful form of "Wolf Fang Ripper". DéMonidate can spin or roll at triffying speeds towards the enemy. The ultra-violent rotation created can tear through multiple enemies, rending them apart with just the slightest touch. DéMonidate can increase its size and its speed and surge it with any energy he chooses to making this technique more powerful and more vicious, he can switch from spinnig to rolling while the move is in motion as well. do to quick mastery of this technique DéMonidate can summon these from his hands in all sizes he uses the spinning motion as a blast, the rolling motion as a throwing disc God Speed Anti-God Speed Mugen-Bõei(Infinite Defense) The ultimate defense originated by Daisuke Kyuzera, making the user untouchable to even the fastest attacks/abilities Mugen-Hanzi(Infinite Offense) The ultimate hand to hand fighting style originated by Daisuke Kyuzera, able to break the strongest defenses elevates user to speeds beyond the sound barrier Telekinesis(Psykoneses) DéMonidate can throw violent telepathic waves and can halt speed abilities or enhancers, repels strikes and fatal blows(also used to increase the limitations of his lycanine eye technique) Foresight Moon Piercer(Red Moon, White Moon, Silver Moon, Black Moon, Divine Moon, Devil Moon) Attacks made to pierce through the toughest skin, barriers, etc. acts as the sacred Kyuzera ability "Impeller" but a lower power level but just as devastating and dangerous established by Tsukiamoo(establisher of the moon)and mastered by Beta Moon his son. DéMonidate's claws as well as his hands surges with energy depending on which moon he's in control of do to mastery of this technique he can charge more then one,combine it into his weapons, and can throw the piercer attack for if he's fighting a long distance fighter or to use as a diversion to land a fatal blow Cosmic Vortex Telepathic Kicks/punches/Slashes/ Blastwaves telepathic attacks DéMonidate uses only when hes immobilized or to fight a long distance or a uncatchable foe, DéMonidate can slash, smash or destroy anything(besides kami-planets, kami-suns) taught by Totomoto Gamma Powers A synchronation of Alpha, Beta, and Omega(thus the symbol on his chest and the A, β, Ω symbols on his shorts) creating the ultimate lycanine power, increases the strength of DéMonidate's werewolf/lycan/lycanine abilities. After making peace with alpha the "A" symbol formed on his, absorbing and fully syncing with Betas power(later syncing with his demon wolf power) caused the "β" symbol, and creating a bond with Omega and Omega following under DéMonidate the "Ω" symbol to form, when all the symbols formed on his shorts another symbol took form on his chest and created tattoos and markings on his body. Also DéMonidate can control moons to his will as defense, and offence Kurusukãnu(Crusnine) Powers this ability can only be canceled out by daisuke, kelin, kotosana, totomoto, and god.gives DéMonidate the ability to bend all the elements to his will(including yin and yang), elevates his speed to speeds breaking the sound and kami-sound barrier, enhanced god like strength/defense(stronger and more durable than the mightiest titan god), elevates telekinesis and telepathic attacks to there maximum potential and. DéMonidate infuses this power into his attacks and abilities(besides impalers) to increase the damage and keeps them from getting canceled out and makes him 25% vulnerable to seals. After making peace with Alpha(after a brutal and bloody battle) and fully syncing with Daegons "perfect crusnik" power DéMonidate reached his full maturity and was granted the power he seeked for so long Gamma Star Gamma Star Burst Cosmic Powers Seals(Coffins) trained by Fate Kyuzera to make his coffins used for more then just resurrection abilities, after gaining his Kurusuikãn Powers DéMonidate came back to train with fate and after doing so mastering sealing abilities but cant be used on Fate, Keimon, Daisuke, Kelin, and Kotosana Devil Powers after DéMonidate reached maturity,he seeked out Nekorine to imply that he wishes to walk the wicked Kyuzera Devil Path in order to further his resistance to elements and powers that are a burden to him, Nekorine offered a devil contract signed in DéMonidate's blood but the only catch being that DéMonidate must give up his halo and fully walk the path of the Kyuzera Devil(with warning that this task would be too great for DéMonidate) and he accepts. as he walks the path has a limited access to the mighty enery of synergy(full unlimited access once he completes the path) and access to devil elements. with this power DéMonidate now posesses new abilities such as Demon Blood control abilities, enchanced Kami-telekinesis, and more abilities for his Devil Horn Scythe. Do to him giving up his halo DéMonidate now sports demon horns on his head yet strands of angel light is bestowed on the horns still giving him access to the angel powers his halo granted him. Sabre Attacks(Lariat) Godly Swordsmanship DéMonidate in battle displays a superb display of swordsmanship being able to weild any type of weapon and be able to use them with such mastery is rare amongst gods(swords, axes, spears, buster blades, scythes, daggers, katanas,) his sowrdsmanship can be over thrown by Fate and matched by Keimon's hand to hand attributes Savage Hand to Hand Skills DéMonidate as a child a had brutal and wild fighting style via kicks punches knees and elbows(sometimes his claws) yet as he grew in maturity he began combinating his hand to hand attributes with his swordsmanship, abilities, blood control,and god speed Blood Impaler Twilight Impaler Chaos/Harmony(Onmyõ) Impaler Impaler of Imperfection(Defiance Impaler) Elements Fire: omni-flames, oblivion blaze, hell fire, chaos flames,crimson flames, dracoflames Ice: blood crystal, omni-ice Lightning: black/white dragon lightning, hell lightning, omni-thunder, raging twilight thunder Earth: fissure, omni-quake, realm shake, planetary fissure Wind: dracowinds, blood wind, twilight wind, gamma winds Dark: overdark, eclipse, kamiclipse Light: divine light, daybreak, omni-light, moon light Time: slow time, speeds time Weapons Kami Ketsueki Harõ(God Blood halo) Akumatsuno Scythe/Chain of Devil Tears Blade of the KamiTitans(Titan Katana) Acehorn Buster Axe Ketsueki Tasogare Deul Blades Blade of Imperfection(Blade of Ultimate Defiance) Eyes of Defiance Hidden from him beyond his knowledge but after meeting Kotosana, as a gift of trying to convince him to join Kotosana's side he unlocked its full awakened powers, Kelin sealed away its power to defy the Kyuzera Laws and to defy God, telling DéMonidate those powers are too dangerous so dangerous Daisuke would have to kill you under the orders of god himself. grants DéMonidate the ability to defy anything(time, elements, eye techniques, abilities,etc)...later evolved to the Kurusukãnu eyes Kurusukãnu(Crusnine) Eyes Enables DéMonidate to see thru or cancel out eye abilities or illusions, can negate all levels of telekinesis and/or shut it down and enhance DéMonidate's senses(sight,smell, hearing, touch, reflexes) breaks thru elements(besides devil elements, hell chains, heaven chains) Raikami(hyper black lycanine god of chaos) Symbolizes loyalty, destruction, savagery, brutality. Kurukami(perfect crimson crusnik god of peace) Symbolizes intelligence, leadership, bravery, strategy. Can throw destructive telepathic waves that can disintegrate an entire realm, shatter defenses, stop warps/teleportation; can stop telekinetic controled abilities or attacks, gives DéMonidate and infinite supply of blood(easily triggering blood affinity), serves as DéMonidate's defense via kami-blood buster blades can block ,and deflect heavy blows/attacks, can slash through blasts, barriers and elements also can absorb attacks via kami coffins Perfect Onmyõkami Category:Characters